


By the Eyes of the Blind

by katamariofsoul



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Ableism, Blindness, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamariofsoul/pseuds/katamariofsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib sometimes wonders if everyone else is blind, not able to see that Zim is an alien. So, of course, what should the new kid be but literally so? Naturally, hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Eyes of the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Casually ableist attitude expressed by Zim, and implied on the whole of the Irken armada,

**Prologue**

“Oh come on!” Dib exclaimed as he stood atop his desk, pointing at Zim, a familiar scene to everyone in the room. “I mean he was right there, laughing maniacally as the anatomy frogs came back from the dead, and tried to kill us all!” It has been almost three years since Zim arrived now, and yet the two never stopped, even though they were now in middle skool. Of course, from everyone else's perspective, it was Dib that never stopped; Zim was just a weird kid with a skin condition that Dib always picked on.

“Give it a rest Dib, maybe Zim was just happy that the frogs weren't dead anymore.” Zita said, who sometimes cursed the fact that the two of them had so many periods together with her. Honestly, she didn't get why Dib wouldn't let up, it was like the guy had a thing against people with skin conditions.

The irken in disguise nodded with an alarmingly fake grin, “Yes, I was just so happy to see the slimy brown _disgusting_ chemical soaked corpses were alright! Zim had absolutely nothing to do with them rising from their plates, and attempting to eviscerate all the disgusting hyoomans in an act of delicious irony.”

Dib glared at Zim for several seconds, clearly giving off an air of murderous intent. “Dib, sit down or you'll be sent to the pit again.” Dib looked over at Ms. Bitters, who was staring at him... he thought, those glasses made it hard to tell. He climbed down with a sulk and sat back at his desk, not wanting to anger her. Everyone had thought that they would escape her when they left elementary skool, but no, it turned out she was waiting for them when they got to middle skool the very next year, somehow. There were rumors that there were actually multiple Ms. Bitters, one for every skool in the district; Dib had never gone back to the elementary skool to find out if that might be true. He might have an insatiable sense of curiosity, but even he got a very bad feeling whenever he considered trying to pry into their teacher's true nature.

He turned back to the rest of the class, still not quite willing to stop, “Come on guys, I mean are you all blind?!”

“Speaking of which,” Ms. Bitters suddenly said, “I figured I should inform you all that there will be a new student joining our class tomorrow. He is blind, literally, as opposed to the rest of you who are only figuratively blind towards your inevitable doom.”

“Oh you've got to be kidding me.” Dib muttered, as the room erupted in whispers of wondering what the new kid would be like.

“Blind?” Zim asked, Dib turning to look at him.

“Yeah Zim, blind. As in his eyes don't work. What, do you not have blindness on your planet?” He snarked, although he wouldn't be surprised if that was somehow true.

“I know what it means Dib-stink, I just don't understand why he continues to exist, why he wasn't aborted, did his progenitors not detect that as he was incubating?” Zim seemed honestly a bit confused.

Dib was as well, although more so at getting another glimpse at to what Irken society might be like. “Uh, probably not, either that or they didn't care.”

Zim snorted, “Pathetic species.”

The Letter M raised his hand from the back of the class, “Ms. Bitters?”

“Yes?” She asked, apparently in a good enough mood to entertain questions, a rare occasion.

“Why is a blind kid joining our class, don't they normally have special classes and stuff?” He asked, which Dib realized was actually a good point.

“Because this is an English class that does most of it's reading outside of class, he will be able to participate with little difficulty.” She of course, didn't need to mention that it was also because the skool had next to no funding to handle students with disabilities. Sometimes Dib wondered why his father sent him and Gaz to public skool, especially one like this, when he knew the man could afford to send them literally anywhere.

The class was abuzz for the next few minutes, mostly talk about what the new kid might be like, before the bell rang, the majority of the class rushing out the door. As Dib himself was about to go, he glared at Zim, still sitting at his desk, usually the last one to leave. “So. Is this new kid another one of your plans?”

Zim snorted, or at least, as close as one could snort without a nose. “Please, the great Zim has better things to do then consort with a worm baby that can't even see.”

Dib only continued to glare as he walked out the door.

 

 


End file.
